


Knowing When to Change

by paynesgrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: What she had with him was over, and it was so obvious that she had to move on -- with Luna there to help her.





	Knowing When to Change

With a clenched fist, Ginny watched as Harry trailed off with Hermione and Ron just after her brother’s wedding.

She should’ve expected it; Harry only needed Ron and Hermione, and he had already carefully set her aside. He tried to be noble – as if refusing her was going to _protect_ her.

It was Harry’s life, and she had no say in it. She was just his girl of the year to snog. She wished there was more to it, but she knew things had changed.

“It’s a shame, isn’t it?” Luna said behind her, breaking her out of her reverie.

“Shame?” Ginny quipped, grabbing her glass and gulping her drink. She smacked her lips rudely and glared at Harry’s back.

“About you and Harry.”

“Luna, what do you think?” Ginny sighed. She turned and met Luna’s dotty gaze. “Besides, didn’t you like Harry? Well, he’s free now, if you’re interested.” Ginny took another sloppy gulp. The enchanted champagne from the wedding was starting to make her dizzy. She wanted to get up, but Luna sat down and rested her head on Ginny’s shoulder.

“Oh, I like Harry, but not in the way you do.” She giggled loudly and unexpectedly. “One time I rather thought he felt obligated to kiss me under mistletoe. He looked positively horrified.”

Ginny smiled. “He didn’t, right?”

“Oh no,” Luna confirmed. She started tracing her fingers over a sequined design on Ginny’s dress. Ginny felt the motion relaxing as Luna traced circles over the material against her arm. Slowly, she felt Luna’s fingers trail up and brush through her tresses. Ginny moaned contently as Luna’s touches became soothing – making her skin long for rhythmic touch.

“Are you sad?” Luna said, massaging the base of Ginny’s skull.

“No, I was actually more angry than hurt. I guess I saw it coming. I mean, when I first met him, he seemed like this impossible dream.” She laughed. “I guess he is after all.”

Ginny smiled hopefully. “I wish I would have listened to people when they told me to give him up.” Ginny rested her head on the table and groaned as the alcohol hit her.

“I guess that means you have to grow up now,” Luna said, poking Ginny’s head playfully. Ginny snorted with a laugh.

“I guess so!” Ginny burped surprisingly, causing them to roar with laughter.

Moving into another pensive moment, Luna rested her head over Ginny’s back and rubbed her shoulders. “Hey, let’s go somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere but here – alone.” She sat up and stared at the back of Ginny’s head, waiting for a response. “We could go to your room, and I could dye your toenails! I have a special polish that will make gnomes lick your toes!”

Ginny laughed again, and Luna stood up and took her hand. “Alright, this place is boring anyway.”

Luna smiled widely, and bent down and kissed the top of Ginny’s hand affectionately.

“Ginny Weasley, it’s time for you to change and forget all about Harry Potter!”

 


End file.
